Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 2$ and $d = 8$. $6$ $c$ $ + 3$ $d$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(2)} + 3{(8)} + 5 $ $ = 12 + 24 + 5 $ $ = 41$